Imaginary Fairytale
by Chicka937
Summary: Inuyasha is Kagome's Imaginary Friend. Twenty years after he left her, he's back as a full human. When they meet again, Kagome starts to fall for him. But how can she love someone that may or may not exist? Full Summary Inside
1. Imaginary Friend

_**Summary:**__ Inuyasha was cursed by Kikyo's arrow 500 years ago. Now, he's forced to be an imaginary friend to kids all over the world. He was most happy when he was Kagome's imaginary friend, yet in a fit of anger, Kagome sends him away forever. Twenty years later, he's back as a full human, and he and Kagome are thrown together once again. Kagome slowly starts to fall for him, but how can she truly love someone that may or may not be real?_

**Author's Note: I realize the summary is very confusing and may not make much sense, but if you'll bare with me, it will all come together in the next few chapters. Thanks(:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_**Chapter 1:**_

"Kagome, Dear!"

I turned away from the dolls in my hands, innocent blue eyes staring up at my mother as she smiled down at me. I smiled back, a few teeth missing in the front. The tooth-fairy had visited me; it had made me very happy.

"Yes, Mommy?" I replied back, a childish tone in my voice.

"I have something very important to ask you," she informed me, crouching down on her knees so that she was eye to eye with me.

"Okay," I said, setting my Barbie aside before looking back to my mother's brown eyes. Mom cleared her throat a little, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear before meeting my gaze again.

"Well," she began, "Tomorrow is your father's birthday, and I was thinking – since he doesn't have to work – that we could do something a little special, maybe go out to dinner. What do you think?"

I smiled brightly, shaking my head. My new black bob bounced about with the motion. My father was a traveling business man, often having to go away for long periods of time. Mother and I rarely saw him, so it was just mother, Grandpa, baby Souta, and me most of the time. Yet, Grandpa was often in his shrine and baby Souta was only a few months old, so he was still boring. My dad was usually gone whenever big events happened, so for him to be around on his birthday was huge.

My mom returned my smile before ruffling my hair. She stood up and started to walk towards the door of my bedroom. She turned to me when she was at the doorframe, her finger to her lips in a _shush_ing motion.

"Don't tell Daddy, though," she warned. "This is our little secret until we take him there, okay?" I nodded briskly, taking this light secret very seriously. Mom smiled at my enthusiasm before slipping out of my room and into the hallway.

When mother was gone, I turned back to the dolls in my hand, mumbling to myself, "now where was I?"

"Barbie was on her way to Ken's house," came the voice behind me, startling me a little. Though it had scared me, I instantly remembered the voice.

It was Inuyasha, my imaginary friend. He walked around from behind me and plopped down in front of me, his hands stuffed into his red robe. His little white dog ears twitched as he watched my reaction, his golden eyes searching mine. He was different from most imaginary friends I had heard of. True, I was the only one that could see him, and yes I was the only one he talked to. Yet, I couldn't control his emotions or personality – he had his own little personality that he was more than willing to show.

I nodded once, picking up the other Barbie and handing it to him promptly.

"Want to play?" I asked, handing him my lone male doll. He stuck his nose up in the air a little, snubbing my doll with a disapproving glare.

"Sorry, Kagome, but I don't play dolls. You should know that by now."

I pouted a little, dropping the doll into my lap. I sighed dejectedly, playing with my dolls hair absently while I thought.

"Sorry," I told him, my childish lisp deterring the 'r' sound. He furrowed his brows at my apology, his golden eyes searching my blue ones again. "I kind of knew you wouldn't want to play, but, you know," I paused and looked him in the eye, "thought I would ask." I looked away and continued to play sadly with my dolls hair, the blond locks twisting in my small fingers. I heard him sigh, frustrated, and had to keep myself from smiling.

"Fine," he grumbled. "Hand me the stupid doll."

I smiled happily, handing him the doll. I knew he couldn't say no to me when I pulled that act. He loved me too much. But I assumed he had to since he was my imaginary friend.

We played with the dolls for an hour or so. I was almost finished placing the dolls and their dollhouse back in my closet when I heard a familiar noise. The front door opened and there was the faintest sound of keys jingling. I looked expectantly over at Inuyasha, hoping he could confirm what I was hearing.

"Yeah," he said, recognizing the look I was giving him. "He's home."

With a childish yelp of happiness, I abandoned my dolls and bolted out of my room, running full speed down the stairs. I clomped clumsily into the kitchen, standing in the doorway with a smile from ear to ear on my face. Yet, when he turned around, I was amazed at how my smile grew bigger, still.

My father turned around and smiled at me, squatting down and holding his arms out, waiting for my hug. Not having to be told twice, I ran at him, embracing him with all I had once I was in his arms. I never realized how much I missed him until he came back from one of his trips, and right now that deprivation was coming back to me at top speed.

"How you doing, Kiddo?" he whispered in my ear. I hugged him tighter, taking in the familiar scent of his after shave.

"Good," I whispered back before he pulled me away at arm's length.

"Now, let me get a good look at you," he said, looking me over. He smiled approvingly, ruffling my hair. "You're such a big girl now. You've gotta stop growing up on me." He chuckled warmly before standing back up.

"Silly Daddy!" I giggled. "I can't stop growing!"

He simply laughed again, turning to mom. She was standing by the stove, her favorite pink apron around her waist.

"Dinner will be ready in just a moment," she called over her shoulder. After a moment, she carried a steaming bowl over to the table and set it down. With a satisfied smile, she turned to me. "Kagome, will you be a dear and go tell your grandfather that dinner is ready?"

With a nod, I walked out of the door and into the crisp November air. I wrapped my arms around my chest, wishing I had grabbed my jacket before walking out. Though, after a moment, there was a warm feeling on my shoulders and I looked over to see Inuyasha with his arm draped over my shoulder.

"Thanks," I said, a chill breaking my word.

"Feh," he snorted indignantly. "Least I can do. If I didn't do something, you would've caught a cold. And that would've stunk for the both of us."

I simply smiled as we walked down the walkway to my grandfather's old shed where he spent most of his time.

We found him digging through a box marked _Inu-Demons_. Inuyasha snorted unhappily at the label, what with him being part dog and all.

"Grandpa?" I said meekly. He stopped rummaging through the box and looked at me. I smiled slightly, still a tad cold. "Dinner's ready, Mommy wanted you to come in."

Grandpa nodded and came to stand beside me, chatting idly about whatever he'd been working on before I had arrived. I held his hand, half listening to his speech as we made our way across the yard. I looked over to see Inuyasha looking at the ground sadly, kicking random stones as he came up to them. Feeling sad for him, I reached over and took his hand. He looked up, a shocked expression on his face. I smiled reassuringly at him and even though his mouth only quirked up in a momentary smile, his eyes were happy that I'd done such a thing as to hold his hand. He may only love me because he's my imaginary friend and he has to, but sometimes I actually believed I loved him – just because.

…

**Alright, I realize this is probably a bit iffy and confusing, but if you stay and read the following chapters, I'm sure it will make more sense(: R&R**


	2. Losing Everything

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_**Chapter 2:**_

We sat around the dinner table, everyone quietly eating their rice and fish. Mommy held Souta as she spooned an odd green colored mush into his mouth, most of it not even going into his mouth at all. Mommy looked up at me after another half-spoonful of mush, a smile on her face.

"Kagome, dear," she said. "Isn't Inuyasha going to eat with us tonight?"

I shook my head. "He said he wasn't hungry." Mom always acted as if Inuyasha was there, though you could clearly tell she thought it was all an act. But I played along. If she was dumb enough to think he wasn't real, then I'd be dumb enough to play along with her charade.

"Oh, and who is Inuyasha?" My father asked, looking from my mother to me. My mother gave a slight smile.

"Kagome's imaginary friend. He usually sits where you're sitting."

Father looked offended for an instant, bringing a mock hand to his chest.

"I certainly didn't mean to kick Inuyasha out of dinner. He can sit here if he wants."

Mother laughed, waving a dismissive hand. "That's not at all necessary, Dear." She looked back to me, raising an eyebrow. "And where is Inuyasha tonight since he isn't joining us for dinner?"

I turned around and pointed to the couch in the living room. He was playing with the remote, poking random buttons. He shot me a look out of the corner of his eye, giving me a mock salute before returning to the remote.

"Ah, I see him," Dad joked, nodding toward where Inuyasha was sitting. Inuyasha stopped fiddling with the remote long enough to send my father a side glance.

"Bet you wish you could," he muttered. I giggled at his comment. Everyone else thought I was laughing at Dad's comment, but that was just fine. Inuyasha looked at me again and gave me his usual side smirk. I returned the gesture with a toothy grin that made his smirk grow into a full smile.

…

Dinner was done, and I was handing Mommy the dirty dishes, standing on top of my stool as I watched her wash the dishes. I watched as the bubbles swirled with every dip of the washrag.

I turned around when I heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. I smiled when I saw Daddy, dressed in his red sweatpants and a white T-shirt. He yawned, throwing one arm back and covering his mouth with the other.

"Ah, I think I'm ready for some dessert," He replied, his voice still recovering from the yawn. Mom cast him a smile from over her shoulder, setting a dish on the counter and laying the rag over he sink.

"I think we might have a tub of ice-cream somewhere," she said, walking over and opening the refrigerator. After a moment of muttering and rummaging, she returned from inside the freezer drawer.

"I could've sworn we had a tub in here," she mumbled, scratching the back of her head.

"I can run out to the store and get some," Dad offered, already heading toward the coat rack.

"That's not necessary," Mom said. "Besides, the weather is horrible outside. As if on cue, a huge rumble of thunder suddenly shook the whole house. I whimpered slightly, wondering where Inuyasha had gone.

"Nah, it's fine," Dad said. "Besides, they don't make four-wheel drives for nothing."

Another rumble of thunder shook the house, though this time, there was a warm presence by my side. I turned to see Inuyasha giving me a reassuring smile. I smiled back, grateful for him being there.

Mom gave a hesitant glance out of the kitchen window, obviously warring with the decision in her head.

"I don't know..." She said, a flash of lightning illuminating the kitchen for a second.

"Ah, come on. I'll take Kagome with me and she can supervise." Dad smirked, looking at me. I grinned happily and made a dash up the stairs to get ready to go, ignoring Mom's calls of disapproval.

I walked into my room and started to dig through my drawer. Inuyasha appeared on my bed, giving me a glare.

"Kagome, I don't think you should go," he told me as I pulled out a shirt.

"Oh, really, Mommy?" I said tauntingly. He didn't smile at me, but continued to give me his stare. My smile disappeared as I looked at him.

"I'm being serious," he confirmed, jumping off of my bed and coming to stand beside me. He started to pull the shirt from me, but I held on tightly.

"So was I," I countered, pulling the shirt toward me. He held fast to the pink turtleneck.

"Kagome, the weather is horrible, you don't need to go." He tugged on my shirt again, this time prying it loose. He went to drop it on my bed, but his claws were momentarily stuck in the fabric.

"But, I want to go, and I'll be with Daddy."

"I don't care. I'm not going to lose you to a storm."

I shut my mouth, thinking over his comment. My heart sped up a little. I was only eight, but yet he still gave me weird feelings on the rare occasions that he said something extremely sweet.

"You're not," I finally whispered, looking at my floor.

"That's right," he confirmed, causing me to look back up at him. "Because you're not going."

I glared at him, pouting slightly.

"Fine," I muttered, pushing my way past him. "Let me go tell Daddy."

Inuyasha grabbed my head before I could stalk away from him and I looked at him from over my shoulder.

"Thank you," he said before releasing my hand and vanishing. I rolled my eyes, muttering a simple "welcome" under my breath. I knew he could hear me because I could hear his chuckling as I made my way down the steps.

…

I sat on my bed, curled into a ball as I watched the rain trickle down the window on the other side of the room, the occasional lightning making them look like liquid diamonds. And rumble of thunder sent a whimper past my lips. Inuyasha suddenly appeared at the foot of my bed. Without looking back, he muttered something to me.

"Don't be scared. I'm right here."

"But I'm scared when I can't see you. It makes me feel alone," I whispered.

"I'm always here."

Another flash of lightning lit up my room. I tensed up, afraid. Inuyasha's hand reached over his shoulder and he took my hand in his.

Suddenly, there was a knock at my door, and my mother walked in, wiping her eye.

"Kagome," her voice quivered. I sat up in bed, staring at her as she came to sit beside me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, your father," she began. Inuyasha and I exchanged a glance before we both turned our attention back to my mother. "H-he didn't make it Hunny."

Everything slowed down and I began shaking my head. It wasn't right, something was wrong. They were playing some sick, cruel joke on me. Dad was probably downstairs eating that weird green ice cream he always gets.

"Th-the car lost control and he spun into a tree head on…" She continued. I shook my head again, covering my ears with my hands. "I'm sorry," Mom whispered.

"No!" I said, the tears pooling in my eyes. "You're lying to me!"

Mommy drew back slightly, the tears glistening on her face as the lightning lit my room.

"Kagome, I-" she began.

"Go away!" I yelled, covering my ears again.

Mother sat there for a moment before standing up and walking to my door. With a parting glance, she slipped into the hallway, closing my door behind her.

"Oh, my gosh, Kagome-" Inuyasha started, but I turned my gaze to him, daggers pointed with every moment. He instantly shut up, confusion and fear on his face.

"This is your fault." I seethed, anger coming out in every word.

"How?" He asked, insulted.

"If you hadn't have made me stay, I would've been with him!" I replied, the tears falling over.

"But then you'd be dead too!" He retorted. "Kagome, please don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry."

I looked away from him, shaking my head.

"Go away," I muttered. Inuyasha looked at me, horrified.

"Kagome, please don't say that. Don't tell me that, please!"

"Go away!" I screamed, lashing out at him. He disappeared before I could hit him and then reappeared in my computer chair.

He gave me the saddest look I've ever seen in my life. I felt the tears fall down my cheeks.

"Please," I whispered, laying down on my bed so that I was facing away from him. "Just go away."

I rolled back over and looked at where he had been. I had expected him to stay, to try and talk to me, argue with me a bit more. But when I looked over…

He was gone

…

The next morning, I woke up with the sun shining into my room. It seemed unreal. How could the world be so happy and sunny when my life was falling apart? I sat up in bed and rubbed my head.

I looked up and saw Inuyasha in the corner of my room, a sad, determined expression on his face.

"Morning," he said, a tired tone to his voice.

I nodded to him, patting the space beside me on the bed. He shook his head.

"Why not?" I asked hoarsely. He sighed, running his clawed hand through his long hair.

"Remember how you told me to go away last night?" I asked me. I winced at the memory. I regretted telling him that.

I simply nodded.

"Well, since you told me that, and I'm your imaginary friend, I have to listen to you."

I scrunched my face in confusion.

"What do you mean, Inuyasha?"

"I mean, I'm leaving. Forever," he hung his head low, his hair covering his face.

"No, you can't leave me!" I cried, jumping out of bed and running over to him.

"I have to. You broke one of the rules, I can't stay," He murmured.

"And what rules are those?" I was mad at myself, and I was mad at whatever was taking him from me, especially when I needed him the most.

"The only two ways to ever get rid of an imaginary friend is to either no longer believe in them," he paused and looked me in the eye. "Or send them away."

I shook my head frantically, this wasn't happening!

"What'll happen to you?" I asked through my tears as they tumbled down. I thought it couldn't get any worse… I was wrong.

"I'll be assigned a new child, and you'll grow up like any other person."

"What if I forget you? I don't want to lose all of you!"

"That all depends on you," he whispered. "If you care enough, you'll remember. If not, then I'll just be another forgotten childhood memory."

"Please, Inuyasha," I pleaded, hoping to God this conversation wasn't really happening.

"Goodbye, Kagome," he said, placing a very un-Inuyasha kiss on my forehead.

I closed my eyes and memorized the feeling it gave me. If Inuyasha was really leaving me, I was going to hold on. I wasn't going to forget him. I loved him, after all. I was praying that when I opened my eyes, he would still be there, that he was kidding, trying to make me feel better after last night in some sick, cruel way.

But when I opened my eyes, he was gone. And I don't think I had ever felt so alone.

…

**R&R!**


	3. Accidents Happen

I'm back(: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_**Chapter 3:**_

_~Kagome's POV~_

I tugged my hair apprehensively before proceeding to twist it around my index finger. My foot tapped a nervous rhythm on the hideous kaleidoscope carpet that lay under my feet. I glanced at my watch for the billionth time, an annoyed groan leaving my lips. I leaned over and pushed the down button for the elevator once more. After a few seconds of no results, I pushed it a few more times for good measure.

Finally the elevator made it to my floor, the doors opening slowly. I sighed in half-hearted relief before pushing my way past the exiting elevator passengers and onto the elevator. I hurriedly pressed the button labeled 1 and took my place in to corner before leaning over and pressing the _doors close_ button as well.

The doors were almost shut before someone ran and slid their hand between the metal doors, the movement causing the door to open again. I bit back my irritated groan, settling for an annoyed glare to the ceiling. The man that climbed into the elevator gave an apologetic smile before pressing the 5 button and taking his place in the opposite corner.

Finally, the doors shut and the elevator began its sluggish descent. The classical elevator music poured into the small space, making the man's presence even more awkward.

"You glad it's Friday?" he asked me, not turning to meet my gaze. I simply nodded, not looking away from the rows of buttons on the wall. Of course I was happy it was Friday, my job was _torture_. Who wanted to sit in a room all day taking phone calls for some girl that already has more money than she knows what to do with? And trust me when I say that's all that I do - absolutely all day; nothing but sitting on my butt waiting for the phone to ring. But, I couldn't really complain. It kept the bills paid, food in my cabinets and clothes on my back; more than most people could say.

Soon, the elevator stopped on the man's floor and he scurried out, giving me a sidelong mock salute before making his way out of the elevator. I cocked my head a bit at the gesture. Something about it seemed so familiar, as if someone I knew used to do that all the time. But that couldn't be it; none of my friends had a habit of doing that. It must be the office's suffocating air finally getting to me.

Once the elevator had finally dropped down to my floor, I made my way out of the small space and into the bustling lobby, pushing my way past all of the people. This is why I was in such a hurry. Thirty seconds can make all the difference between getting stuck in the 5:30 office traffic and not. Obviously I missed my thirty second window.

After a few more pushes and mumbled 'excuse me's, I was finally at the ceiling to floor glass doors that led outside. I made my way over to the doors, sighing in relief at the thought of finally getting to go home and get my feet out of these wretched high heels. Designer comfort, my back end.

"See you Monday, Kagome!" Someone called from behind me and I turned to wave to my friend, Ayame, as she sat at the front desk. I thought my day's work was exhausting, but I guess it was better than having to sit and deal with everyone's problems all day; I'd snap at someone, no doubt about it.

I pushed open the double doors and walked into the early Tokyo night, thanking my lucky stars that I had at least missed the sidewalk rush. I fixed my purse over my shoulder and began my long walk home.

_~Inuyasha's POV~_

I sat on the green bench, munching hungrily on my hotdog. God, how I had missed these red, juicy, never-know-what's-in-them things. I was so glad vacation had finally rolled around, I had really needed it.

What was I vacationing from? So glad you asked! I'm an imaginary friend, yeah, a weird job, I know. But let's put it in laymen's terms. 500 years ago, I was cursed by my ex-girlfriend when she shot me with an arrow. I was pinned to a tree, stuck to rot there. But then, she gave me a choice. I could either sit there on that tree until someone came and freed me (which would be one out of 5 million people; I checked) or I could chose to be an imaginary friend. So, every fifty kids I 'friend', I get one year of human-ness. I can do any and every thing that a normal human could do, I even looked human! My silver hair and dog ears had been replaced with black hair and normal ears, though I still had my senses, thank God.

About a week ago, I had finally finished with taking care of my fiftieth kid, so I had woken up the next morning in my new apartment in Tokyo. Weird fact: I always woke up in my own, new apartment with a closet full of clothes and a cabinet full of food. Oh well, works for me.

Throwing my half eaten hotdog into the nearby trash can, I stood up and stuffed my hands in the pockets of my jacket. I started walking down the sidewalk, coming to the intersection at the end of the street. I looked around at the cars zooming by, pushing my hands farther into the jacket.

I happened to look over when I saw her. She was standing by the pedestrian crossing post, tapping her foot as she waited for the light to turn to green.

I was amazed I could notice her; it had been close to twenty years by now. But man, did she ever look so stunning. Her thick black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, the band resting on her neck. She had on a pencil skirt that stopped at her knees and a purple sweater under her black corduroy jacket. Her high heels made a tapping sound that I could hear from across the street, her brown eyes sparkling even in her annoyance with waiting.

I thought it was better for me to turn and walk away, it was always best to stay out of the lives of my former kids – not that they usually remembered me anyways – but with Kagome, I really didn't need to take that chance. So, maybe I had broken a rule or two when I was her imaginary friend and maybe I had ended up falling for her, even when she was only eight. But, I was going to turn a blind eye and live my year of freedom without thinking about that. Besides, twenty years away from her had done me some good, no need to mess it up with one look.

I watched as the light turned green and she made her way across the walkway. Maybe I could stay for just a few more seconds, just long enough to make sure she made it across the road okay. But when she made it half way across the road, she turned her head and met my gaze, her feet stopping dead in their tracks.

Her eyes grew big and she looked like a deer in the headlights. For a moment, I wondered if she recognized me, if maybe she remembered who I was. But that moment changed as the light turned from green to red and she was still standing in the middle of the busy Tokyo street.

_~Kagome's POV~_

That guy – he looked so familiar. His name was on the tip of my tongue, but something kept me from remembering who he was and where I knew him from.

I was so lost in trying to figure out who he was that I didn't notice the on slot of cars that began coming my way, each blaring their horns in turn.

I turned to run just a moment too late, and one of the cars plowed into my side, sending me sprawling to the ground. The world spun for a minute, everything growing fuzzy. I heard someone scream my name, their voice carrying over everyone else's surprised gasps. But before I could see who it was that had called my name, the world faded away and everything went black.

…

**R&R!**


	4. Remembering Him

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Chapter 4:**_

I opened my eyes, blinking a few times to clear my foggy vision. My eyes found their way to a white paneled ceiling, one I didn't recognize. I scrunched my eyebrows together, trying to recollect where I was. I remembered bits and pieces of the sidewalk crossing, of the car… of him.

Bringing my hand for my forehead, I felt the tug of wires as my IV held my hand from moving too far. I sucked air through my teeth as the needle stung inside my hand, sitting up a little. Once I had myself propped up on my elbow, I looked around, still trying to figure out exactly what had happened.

I saw the bed that I was laying in, the light blue sterilized sheets crumpling at the foot of the bed. I saw the three blue padded chairs that rested against the wall beside my bed. There was the mechanical beeping of the equipment around me, finally concluding that I was in the hospital. But there was only one more question in my head.

Who had brought me?

"Oh, Kagome!"

I turned to see my mother rushing into the hospital room, her eyes tight with worry. She came to my bedside and stood beside me, looking down at where I was laying. After she had leaned down and given me a hug, she walked around the bed and sat in the closest blue padded chair.

Once she was seated, she took my hand that didn't have my IV in it and held it firmly. She smiled at me, half reassuringly, half just because that's how Mom is.

"Are you okay, Honey?" she asked me, patting my hand softly. I nodded, my neck feeling a bit stiff.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told her, giving her my own reassuring smile.

"Good because you had me so worried! When they called me and said you had gotten hit by a car, a million different things went through my head!" My mom rattled on about how she had thought this or that had happened, her run in with the cop for speeding on the way to the hospital, everything. Except for the answer to my one question.

When she paused in her little speech, I took my chance to ask my question. "Who brought me, anyways?"

She took a hand to brush back her grey tinted bangs, taking a deep breath.

"Well, there was this extremely nice gentleman. He was there when you got hit, and apparently he called in and had the ambulance come and get you. The paramedics even told us he rode with you to the hospital." She paused long enough to point to the door, her head tilted in that direction. "I believe he's still here. I think he said something about getting a coffee." My mom laughed to herself and leaned over, her breath tickling my ear before she said, "and he isn't half bad looking either."

"Mom! Honestly!" I said, dumbfounded and simply mortified. So now my mom was trying to play hook up with me and this guy? Well, I wouldn't put it past her. She was always the type to try and make 'dream relationships'. Note the key word: try.

She shrugged her shoulders, a smile playing on her face. "I shall not tell a lie," she commented.

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

Mom and I both turned to look at the door when the sound of someone knocking on the door frame sounded. I looked to see who it was, only to find that it was _him_.

Seeing him still gave me this weird feeling of déjà vu as if I knew him from somewhere. But that wasn't possible; I had never seen him before the accident.

Regardless of the odd feelings I was having, I motioned him forward, smiled, and extended my hand in a business-like manner.

"Thank you so much," I told him, his hand wrapping around mine to shake it. His hand was slightly rough, but it fit perfectly around mine. A smile played vaguely on the very edges of his face, but he simply nodded in response. I turned to Mom, smiling at her as well.

"Mom," I said. "Would you give me a moment? I'd like to talk to Mr. …?" I paused, looking up at him as I waited for him to tell me his last name.

"Takahashi," he said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Mr. Takahashi," I continued, nodding to myself. "I'd like to thank him properly, if you don't mind."

Mom jumped up willingly, dashing over to the door, turning to give me a wink and a thumbs up before slipping out into the hallway. I rolled my eyes at her antics before direction my attention to Mr. Takahashi.

"So," he said, coming around to sit on the edge of my bed. "You don't remember me, do you?" He shot me a side smirk, his white teeth accenting it perfectly against his slightly tanned skin.

"Of course I remember you," I said, laughing slightly. "You're the man from earlier. The one that brought me here."

He made this amused sound in the back of his throat, shaking his head a bit. "Nah, I meant from before that."

I raised one eyebrow in confusion, tilting my head a bit. "No, I don't recall ever meeting you before today. I don't even know your first name." I paused for a moment. "What is your first name anyways? If you don't mind my asking, of course."

"Well, if you don't remember me," he said, running a hand through his long black hair. "Then it's probably smarter if I don't tell you."

I was a bit taken aback. You don't usually expect someone to reject telling you their name. Their phone number? Maybe. Their name? Not hardly.

"Oh, alright then," I said, watching his expressions carefully. "Well, sir, I just wanted to tell you how thankful I am. If you want, you can leave now; I think I'll try and go to sleep for a little while."

He gave me a brisk nod, standing up off of my bed and walking around to the opposite side. I laid down and rolled over so that my back was facing him, the blanket pulled up to my chin. I felt like I was telling him to go away, even though I wasn't. And that odd feeling I kept having was telling me this man was very offended by that.

I heard his footsteps and he walked over to my bed and I heard the bed creak as he leaned over. My body tensed as I waited, anxious to see what on Earth he was doing.

He leaned over and brushed my hair out of my eyes, taking a moment to sigh dejectedly. After another moment, he leaned down and kissed me on the forehead, a short and sweet kiss.

Every nerve in my body was a live wire as he pulled away and started to walk over to the door. I knew that feeling. I had none it for so long. I knew who he was, I remembered him. I had memorized this feeling with a purpose, one I knew wasn't wasted. I can't believe I let myself forget, even for the shortest period of time.

I shot up in my bed, watching as he reached out and took hold of the door knob.

"Stop," I half-whispered, knowing he would hear me perfectly. I saw his hand tense on the doorknob, but he didn't turn around. "Don't go, please," I pleaded softly, feeling as if I was eight years old again. "Don't leave me again, Inuyasha."

…

**R&R**


	5. Promises & Emotions

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

_**Chapter 5:**_

_~Kagome POV~_

I saw his grip tighten even more so on the door knob, his head hanging low. I watched as his shoulders rose as he took in a long, shallow breath before turning to look at me over his shoulder, a half-smile playing on his face. The smile didn't reach his eyes and I didn't like that one bit.

"Only since you said please," he said softly, turning to put his back onto the nearby wall, his hands in his pockets and one leg propped up further up on the wall. He leaned his head back so that it was rested on the wall, his eyes not meeting mine.

There was a long silence as neither of us said anything, only the beeping of the medical equipment. I was at loss for words. Where was I to start? I obviously couldn't say 'hey where have you been the past 17 years? Ya know, since I have no idea what people who aren't supposed to be real do in their free time'. Yes, best conversation starter yet.

"So," Inuyasha said, drawing it out. "Was there something in particular you wanted to ask me or did you just want me to stand here?"

His voice had a certain edge to it, but it remained sarcastic and humorous. To be honest, no, I didn't really have anything in mind that I wanted to say to him. I had so many things running through my head as I saw him standing there. I hadn't seen him in almost twenty years, and the last time I had, he'd left me when I needed him the most. Heck, he wasn't even supposed to exist outside of my imagination.

"How," I began, looking at my hands as I twiddled my thumbs. "How are you, you know, here?"

I looked up as he chuckled slightly, still staring up at the ceiling. "I rode in the ambulance with you."

I shook my head, my hair bouncing around me. "No, I mean, you're my imaginary friend, a figment of my imagination. How are you _here_? _Real_?"

He finally looked at me, two certain emotions running though his eyes. Two that could only be described as anger and pain.

"Firstly," he began, his voice sounding almost toxic. "I get a year off. Every fifty kids I 'friend' I get a year to be 'real' as you call it." He paused long enough to look over to the opposite wall. His voice was a bit softer as he continued, saying, "and secondly, I'm not your imaginary friend anymore. You remember that little detail, don't you?"

I opened my mouth slightly, feeling the sting of tears as I remembered that night. "Yes, I remember," I said, my voice shaking a little. "I remember you leaving me when I needed you the most."

"Don't you dare say that," he seethed, looking back at me, his violet eyes almost like daggers. "I didn't leave you. You sent me away. Do you think I wanted to leave you, Kagome? Huh?" He stopped himself short and took a long breath, covering his face with his hands. "And please don't cry. You know I can't stand it when you cry."

I was quiet as he stood there like that, taking in what he had said. So, he was real? He wasn't simply a figment of my imagination? I couldn't help but smile at that thought, thankful he didn't see the smile tugging on the edges of my lips.

"I gotta go," he said finally, breaking the odd silence.

"You can't," I said, worried and scared. He turned and looked at me, a sad expression on his face.

"Then what do you want me to do?" He said, his voice dripping with desperation to make me happy. It amazed me how he still would do what I asked. It reminded him of my eight year old crush I used to have on him. My conscience instantly reminded me that after learning all of this, a real relationship could easily be established. But at the same time it couldn't. He was only real for one year every fifty or so. As far as I knew, there was no way to change that…

"Please, if you have to leave," I said weakly. "Just promise me you'll come and talk to me again."

He nodded and crossed the room again, coming to sit on the edge of my bed.

"That's a promise." He leaned over a kissed my forehead one last time, sending that now familiar sensation down my spine, before getting up and crossing the room to the door. With one sidelong glance, he opened the door and left me all alone in the cold, quiet hospital room.

_~Inuyasha POV~_

I made it outside before I landed onto the nearby bench with a thud. So many thoughts were racing though my head. She thought I had left her that night? Well, technically, yes I had, but only because she had told me to. If it had been my choice, I never would have left her. She would still be my best friend and I would still be sitting in her room playing dolls and letting her play with my hair while she talked to me about any and everything. Hell, if I could've chosen everything, she would've broken the curse and she'd been my mate years ago. But I couldn't tell her about the curse. Even if I knew she was the only one I'd ever want, she should still have the option of finding someone… someone that was _100%_ real. Not that I wasn't, but with this curse that Kikyo put on me all those years ago, this right here was as real as I could get.

It was amazing how just seeing her had brought back so many memories, but even more so how talking to her and having her remember me made me fall in love with her all over again. I shook my head

"Get a hold of yourself," I seethed. "You're barely real and she deserves better than a half-demon imaginary friend."

But that didn't stop me from hoping. God had obviously given me a second chance to be with and see Kagome, and I was darn well going to make the best of it.

…

**R&R**

_In case it's confusing at all, yes Inuyasha is real. 100%. But because of Kikyo's curse (the one he was put under when she shot him with her arrow) he's condemned to be an imaginary friend. Not imaginary, per say, but cursed to play the role of one. So, if Kagome were to break the curse then he would be 100% real no matter what. Just thought I'd clarify(:_


	6. Suprises at Work

_Author's Note__: I apologize, but this chapter will be more or less a filler. I didn't want to leave everyone hanging, but I wasn't yet at a point where something huge could happen again. So, this chapter is sort of just one to get each character to where they need to be for the next big event(:_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_**Chapter 6:**_

_Kagome POV_

My finger's rapped spastically on the clean white keyboard in front of me, my eyes trained onto the screen of the matching computer. I cursed under my breath as I messed up this email for the billionth time, tapping the backspace key with more force than necessary. I set both elbows on my desk, running both hands through my hair.

Ever since I had seen Inuyasha last week, my mind had been in complete turmoil. I bet my entire salary that if I were to reread the email I was working on, his name would be somewhere in there at least twice. I thought coming back to work after my accident would be good for me.

Obviously not.

Shaking my head, I attempted to clear my thoughts and began typing on the keyboard again, determined to get this email done before my lunch break in half an hour. My boss would kill me if she were to find out I had only sent two emails in the first three hours of my shift compared to my usual twenty plus.

I mistyped yet again and growled in frustration, minimizing the screen and standing up, a dull ache buzzing in my side.

"I'll be back in ten, Rin," I called to the girl who worked across the room with me. Rin was only nineteen, but regardless of our ages, we were both the top secretaries, each getting to share this room instead of being forced to work in one of those claustrophobic cubicles. "I'm taking an early coffee break."

"Alright," she said cheerfully, looking up from her computer long enough to give me a slightly reassuring smile. "Is everything okay?" She asked as she took in my annoyed expression and posture.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, exhaling calmingly. "I just need some air. I won't be long."

She nodded before looking back to her computer, her fingers flying gracefully over her keyboard with a speed and confidence that I was desperately lacking today.

I turned to walk away from my desk, pushing my computer chair back, the wheels turning loudly over the mat beneath it. Suddenly, my office phone began to ring and I suppressed the urge to groan. I reached out and picked it up, taking a moment to take a deep breath before placing it to my ear.

"Suzuki Industries, how may I help you?" I asked in a uniform manner, perhaps a bit more clipped than needed.

"Yes, I was calling to schedule an appointment with Mrs. Suzuki," a male voice said. I cradled the phone between my ear and my shoulder, leaning over and opening the schedule file on my computer.

"Was there any certain time you were looking for?" I asked, my eyes scanning over the precise time blocks, looking for all the open spaces.

"Well, actually, I was hoping for one later today," he responded, sounding a bit unsure. I raised an eyebrow, my eyes trailing down the long line of appointments. I happened to come across one, placing my finger on it so I wouldn't lose it in the eternal line of Mrs. Suzuki's schedule.

"You're in luck," I said, trying to make my voice sound cheerful. "There's an opening for 4:30, would that work for you?"

"Yes, that's fine," he replied. I clicked on the box to put in the information.

"And what is the nature of your appointment?"

"I was looking to schedule a job interview," he said, almost passively. Obviously he wasn't too proud to be a man interviewing for a woman's office job.

"Ah, well, I'm going to have to forward you to the placement office. Just tell them Ms. Higurashi sent you for 4:30 and they'll take care of the rest," I told him, my finger already on the transfer button on my phone.

"Alright, thank you Ms. Higurashi," he said before I clicked the button and set my phone back in its holder, practically ripping my coat from the back of my chair and making my way to the elevator before anyone else could call and stop me from my much needed break.

…

I walked back into the office where Rin and I worked, taking note of the time and Mrs. Suzuki's closed office door.

"I'm guessing her 4:30 appointment if finally here?" I asked Rin. She nodded, not looking up from her computer screen. I rolled my shoulders and sat back in my computer chair. My coffee break had done little for me. Lunch hadn't been too good – though, I was thankful that I still pack my lunch. I had taken my second coffee break, and that finally seemed to do the trick.

"The guy," Rin started, still not looking away from her computer, "seemed to have pretty good papers. I bet you he gets the third secretary job," she pointed to the empty desk in the opposite corner of the room. I nodded once before turning back to my computer.

I looked up when the door knob started to turn and was absolutely shocked.

…

_Inuyasha's POV_

I sat in the large office of Mrs. Suzuki, listening as she droned on and on about things that were irrelevant or that I didn't care about. Most things seemed to fall into the 'both' category. I suppressed the urge to yawn as she complimented my records yet again, bored with this interview already.

"Well, Mr. Takahashi," she said, tapping the papers on the desk, causing me to look at her again. "Your paper work is very good, so good in fact, that we would be thrilled to have you start tomorrow."

I smiled, giving a nod in her direction. "That would be great, Mrs. Suzuki. Where would you like me to start?"

She pointed with a manicured finger to the door I had come into her office through. "As you noticed when you walked in, there are three desks outside of my office," I nodded, implying for her to continue. "Two of those are already taken by Ms. Higurashi and Ms. Honda. You may take the third if you want."

I nodded again. It was going to be rough working with a girl whose last name was Higurashi. Kagome would be on my mind all day with that Surname being said all day. I'd almost say I'm losing it, even the thought of her is making my nose spaz out. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that scent was her.

I discretely shook my head, so as Mrs. Suzuki wouldn't notice. If Kagome was here, I would've smelled her on my way in, not spontaneously smell her as her name was brought up.

"_I'm guessing her 4:30 appointment is finally here_," came a feminine voice through the thin walls of the office. This girl even sounded like Kagome! I was officially losing it. Maybe I should reconsider taking this job.

But before I had a chance to rethink things, Mrs. Suzuki stood her hand outstretched. I followed suit and shook her hand, smiling.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Takahashi; I look forward to seeing your work in my company." I nodded my thanks and took my papers, turning around to grab the handle. I turned it and opened the door, Kagome's scent rushing past me like a shock wave. I was dumbfounded as to why until I opened the door the rest of the way and saw the girl that had been gone when I had come in to have my interview.

Ms. Higurashi – Kagome Higurashi at that.

…

**Hahaha mild cliff hanger(: Hope you all enjoyed my little "filler" chapter, I'll try to have chapter 7 up soon! R&R!**


End file.
